A Bughead Halloween
by AtomicAdri
Summary: A little random slice of life fluff story loosely based on the picture of Lili Reinhart (Betty) in a costume. Betty's getting ready for Halloween and she's a little nervous about her costume. She hopes a certain Mista J likes it. ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**_

It was a cool fall evening and Betty Cooper was filled with excitement and anxiety.

Tonight was Halloween and for the first time, she was going dressed as a villain. Her parents were surprisingly lenient this time around as they gave her freedom to chose what she wanted to wear. The whole Polly thing seemed to have really changed them once the four of them were finally living together again. It took some time, but things were looking up in the Cooper household.

Betty checked herself out in her floor length mirror, and she had to admit that even she was impressed with her handiwork. She spent almost 2 weeks getting the right materials and cloths to make her outfit. She wanted hers to be unique and it was way cheaper than buying the actuall costume too!

Even though she thought her costume was amazing, she was still incredibly nervous. The costume itself was a bit... _scandalous_ if she was being honest, and because of that she didn't want to tell anyone what it was. She wanted to surprise everyone and this way she could also guarantee that if she wanted to, she could still change her mind and wear something else.

In all honesty, she wasn't all that concerned with _everyone's_ opinion. She really only wanted the approval a certain Mr. Jones and she hoped that he would like it. She knew that he wasn't a horndog who only thought with his...smaller head -she blushed at the thought- but that wasn't the point of the costume. The point was to be fun and sexy and something she knew ( _hoped_ ) he would like. He would at least appreciate the effort she put into it.

Although she only only had 2 colors on, she couldn't help but think about how colorful she looked. The high pigtails would almost make you think it was a cute costume. But the ripped up fishnets under the dark 'Daisy Duke' (as Veronica liked to call them) shorts accompanied by her low heel black leather boots said a completely different story.

She and Polly had probably too much fun dying the tips of her hair red and blue. It was nice to be able to do something normal with her again. She was beyond grateful for her help, even if neither of them knew what they were doing.

Her makeup was fun to do as well! The dark red lipstick and the almost ghostly white foundation smeared across her face in organized chaos. She had some glittery spades and hearts on her face and her normally bright and shiny eyes were now overcast by the heavy red and blue eye makeup.

She continued to look at herself. Making sure everything was just right and she thought to herself ' _Damn you look good Cooper. If he doesn't like the costume, he could at least enjoy the view.'_

Even though her Harley Quinn costume was "perfect", she was excited to ditch her own perfect persona and be just a little _bad_ tonight.

With a deep breath, she nodded at her reflection and set of to meet up with the gang at Pop's before all heading out to Veronica's for what she dubbed "the greatest Halloween party Riverdale has ever seen".

She locked the front door, and while she was still nervous about seeing her friends, the adorable sight of all the neighborhood kids running around trick or treating in their costumes was enough to make her smile. She began her walk with her head held high, but a low whistle stopped her in her tracks.

"Harley Quinn, huh? You didn't try to match with me on purpose did you?"

She immediately relaxed as she recognized Jughead's voice. She turned around while asking "What are you talking ab…"

She stopped herself when she saw him. Her jaw hit the floor before she could even think. There stood Jughead Jones, in a Joker costume. He had on the iconic purple jacket over the bright green vest and he looked like he put on the white face makeup and crimson smile in the dark, which just fit the character so well. He even dyed his hair green! Her eyes almost popped out of their socket at the look of him. The lazy, smug grin just adding to the whole look.

 _A good looking costume_ , she might add.

She quickly composed herself and put a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips. He wants to play, well she can play too.

"Mista J..." she started with the best Harley Quinn accent she could muster "I only want to make you happy, puddin"

She sauntered over to him, her bat teasing her own skin as it followed a path on her leg. The feeling sent chills down her spine and the huge grin on his face made it all the more pleasureable.

When she reached him, she latched onto his purple lapels and whispered "What do you say puddin, ready to cut a rug?"

"Bets, you better drop the act or we're not going to make it to the party" he answered playfully, lips already in a smirk and she could see his imagination going wild in his eyes.

She giggled at his insinuation and took a step back. "Sorry _Mista J_ , I'm just so excited about the costume! I even tried practicing the accent"

"Yea I could tell. It's not exactly right, but you definitely had the spunk for it" he winked at her as he took her hand and began walking down the sidewalk.

She laughed "Yea, I'm not that great at accents... wait a minute! I definitely didn't know about your costume! I started working on mine almost 2 weeks ago..."

He could see the cogs moving. It was always fun to watch Betty try to figure something out.

She gasped. "Juggie! Did you find out about _my_ costume to try and match with _me_?!"

He raised his hands in a show of defeat. "Ya caught me. It wasn't on purpose though" He answered smoothly, only to make sure she wouldn't actually get mad at him.

"I was doing the whole 'Prince Charming climbing the tower' bit a few days ago, and I saw you trying it on. I knew you wanted to keep it a secret, so I just kept it to myself." He at least had the decency to look sheepish at his confession.

"How sweet, not every girl gets her own romantic Peeping Tom. I must be one of the lucky ones" she laughed as she rollder her eyes.

"It's ok Juggie, I know you wouldn't do it on purpose. I guess in hindsight I'm kind of glad you did because now we're matching!" She beamed at him.

"Yea I figured it would be cool to match if I got to be the Joker. Let's hope someone came as Batman so we can harass them all night!" he whispered conspiratorially in her ear.

" _Or_ " she interjected, trying to stop an evil prank before it started to form "Maybe I'll find a Poison Ivy and leave you for her" her smug grin growing as he just stared blankly at her.

"Ha ha. Hilarious." He said sardonically after a few moments.

"Let's get going Harley, wouldn't want to miss out on 'Riverdale's Greatest Halloween Party'" He said as he rolled his eyes.

Betty giggled and hooked her arm in his "Let's go Mista J, what kind of clowns miss a party?"

 **Hello everyone! So I thought it was cute how it ended, but I could potentially write more if you guys like. Let me know what you think and I'll see what I can do! Maybe some ideas of what you would like read about or something like that :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jughead and Betty casually walked hand in hand to Pop's. She was still feeling a little nervous about everyone else's reaction to her costume choice ( _and the fact that they were matching_ she thought amusedly), but knowing that Jughead liked it and went so far as to match with her made her feel a bit better.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The question forced her out of her reverie and back into reality.

"Huh? Oh...it's nothing really. Just a little nervous about everyone's reaction to my costume…" She whispered back honestly.

"Hmm. Well to be honest, I'm not exactly keen on having everyone's eyes on you either." His tone sounded almost disapproving. The thought made her frown.

"What's with the long face?" He asked curiously. It amazed her how quickly and easily he was able to catch her change in mood so quickly. She was proud of the fact that she could always be the bubbly/happy-go-lucky/perfect Betty to the world, but to him, it's like he could see straight through to her soul. The feeling was as freeing as it was unnerving.

She paused for moment, coming up with the right words to express her feelings. "Well I wanted you to like my costume...I didn't really think about how you would feel about how everyone else would think about it..." The guilt was coursing through her body and she put her head down facing away from him.

He chuckled at her and gently grabbed her chin to face him. Bright blue eyes gazing into a sea of green. "Bets, it's alright. This isn't the 1940's. You can wear whatever you like and I can't do a thing to stop you. Do you look amazing? Obviously. Do I want the entire teenage male population of Riverdale ogling you? No, definitely not. But it can't be helped." He shrugged in amused defeat.

"You're beautiful and extra sexy tonight and I don't have a thing to complain about. You're here with me and while everyone else can look, only I can touch." And with that, he gave her a quick wink and a chaste kiss on her lips.

"So stop worrying about what everyone else is going to think or say. They'll have their barrage of questions when they first see you and then you'll be free for the night." He ended his speech with such finality she could only look at him with mild amusement.

"How did you get to be so smart about the complexities of social interactions between Riverdale teens?" She teased him as she planted a quick kiss.

"I think I should be offended" He joked as he put his free hand to his heart. "I'll have you know I'm renowned for my people watching skills."

"Whatever you say, _Puddin_ "

The dynamic duo finally arrived at Pop's around 8:30pm.

She took a deep breath as Jughead grabbed the door handle.

"Bets, don't worry. I promise it won't be so bad, and if it gets to be too much I'll swoop in and protect you. As a good Joker should." He added with a wink and swung the door open dramatically and walked in first.

She giggled at his actions and followed him into the diner until she ran into his back as he abruptly stopped in front of her and said "No way."

"Ow! Hey why did you ju-" She cut herself off when she followed his gaze and looked at their regular booth. She immediately started laughing and after a beat Jughead joined in.

"What are the chances?!" She asked no one in particular as they approached their friends.

"Did you guys plan this out or something?" She asked the group as her head swiveled from the group to Jughead.

"Huh? Plan what Betty?" Archie asked as he turned to make eye contact with her. He looked ridiculous turning his whole body, but his cowl wouldn't let him just move his head.

There in their usual booth sat Archie, dressed in a ( _very expensive deluxe edition looking_ ) Batman costume, Kevin, in a neon green suit with black question marks that only he could pull off and a purple mask and matching neon top hat, and Cheryl, in a knockout leafy green unitard with bright green tights and killer knee high black boots.

When they all finally got a chance to look at each other, they all started cracking up.

"Oh. My. God! this is the most epic coincidence"

"Haha The Joker and Harley Quinn, huh? Suits you guys"

"Hashtag Gotham meets Riverdale"

"No way, you guys totally did this on purpose!"

They gang continued laughing and gushing over their costumes as they headed to Kevin's car to get to Veronica's house. Their laughter finally dying down once they were all in the car.

"I can't believe you guys are all in Batman costumes!" Betty exclaimed. "And here I was thinking I was being original. So much for that!" She laughed again as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes well, unfortunately my costume choices are very limited when it comes to sexy redheads." Cheryl replied bitterly. "Not that it isn't totally adorable that we're basically a matching set, but just making a point."

"Yea, Cheryl told me about her costume crisis. She was adamant about dressing up as another redhead bombshell and I told her about Poison Ivy since I was going as the Riddler. I figured it would be cool to match with _someone_ " Kevin explained.

"It's awesome that we're all matching, Ronnie will be super happy too!" Archie added excitedly.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Jughead asked dryly.

"Well she's going dressed at Catwoman remember?"

"Oh that's right! I completely forgot she told me that last week" Betty added as she remembered her best friend mentioning her costume choice.

"And what about you and Jug? Betty, I thought you said no one was going to find out about your costume until tonight, not even Jughead." Archie asked.

Betty could feel herself start to blush and she was extremely grateful for the face makeup as it would hide it from the innocently prying group.

Almost as if he sensed her unease, Jughead replied as he put his arm around her "She didn't tell me. I accidentally found out and figured I'd surprise her myself. Plus, what kind of Harley could be without her Joker right?"

"That's right _Puddin_ " Betty cooed as she nuzzled into his hold.

"Hashtag relationship goals. You guys are so sickeningly sweet I may not eat any candy at all tonight."

The group laughed again and began talking about what to expect at the 'Greatest Halloween Party Ever'.

"See, no one even batted an eye." Jughead whispered in her ear so no one else could hear.

"Yea, I guess I got all worked up for nothing. Thank you for keeping my crazy in check _Mista J_ " and she sweetly pecked him on the lips.

"Not sure how The Joker can keep _any_ crazy in check, but I guess anything for you _Puddin_ ".

They arrived at Ronnie's apartment building and headed to the huge banquet hall, easily following the sound of pounding music and wild teenagers. When they opened the double doors the blast of music nearly made them take a step back.

"Whoa, Ronnie does **not** mess around when it comes to parties!" Betty yelled, her eyes alight with excitement and awe.

" _Mista J_ " She called to Jughead sultrily "I'd like to see my best friend now, care to join me?"

"Lead the way _Puddin_ " And before anyone else could react to their exchange, Betty grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the throng of teenage hormones. The iconic Joker laugh could be heard before it was eventually muted by the pounding music.

"Um...what was that?" Kevin asked the remainder of their Gotham group.

"I'm not exactly sure if I need to vomit from cuteness overload or if that was just actually gross." Cheryl commented actually looking physically nauseated.

"Did...Jughead...just use a Joker pet name for Betty?" Archie asked thoroughly confused and bewildered at their behavior. He's gotten somewhat accustomed to Jughead being more open and affectionate towards Betty, but it was still weird seeing him basically flirting in front of everyone. Definitely a sight he thought he would never see. He was happy for them.

The three looked at each other and shrugged. Now was the time to party, not dwell on the intricacies that is Betty and Jughead's relationship. They chalked it up to another one of their weird moments (Jughead and Betty considered them special, but tomayto/tomahto) and walked inside to enjoy the party.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you everyone for your reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me! :D**

 **Some people had asked me to continue the story, so here we go! Not much happened, but it was kind of getting away from me so I figured it's best to stop here and continue with the party the next chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think and what you would like to see and I'll see what I can do. Let me know what other characters you'd like to see thrown in there as well and what you would like them to be dressed up as!**

 **Thanks again! Any and all feedback is much appreciated and incredibly useful.**

 **You guys are amazing and super nice! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha...so this one definitely got away from me, but #noragrets! I definitely had fun writing** **this chapter ;)**

 **As usual, any criticism or feedback is always appreciated ( _and wanted!_ ) so please leave me a review of your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The music was loud, but still somewhat bearable. Betty was making her way through the throng of teens with Jughead in tow. Her hips swaying to the beat of the song, eyes darting around looking for a leather-wearing black cat.

There was no active thought process towards her clown, but she never let go of his hand. She was gripping him tightly so that they don't get separated by the crowd, but not actually paying him any attention. She was a woman on a mission and on the hunt for her villainous ally.

Jughead actually struggled a bit keeping up with his minx-like partner. She was bobbing and weaving through the crowd as if it was natural for her. All the while he just kept running into people and yelling "Sorry!" every time he bumped someone, or worse, their drink.

He also couldn't help but notice the eyes of almost everyone male in the room as they made their way through the crowd. Almost every guy they passed had widened their eyes in appreciation, which was almost always followed by a wink towards himself. Like he didn't know how amazing Betty looked. Meanwhile Betty, the ever obtuse, hadn't realized all the attention her _little_ (pun intended) costume garnered. I mean really, how could someone be so good at sleuthing and just so hilariously obtuse to normal, everyday life? Everyone meet Betty Cooper, the human oxymoron.

He hurried to her side and asked as loudly as he could without breaking her eardrum "Have you found Catwoman yet?"

She seemed frustrated. "No not yet" she yelled back.

He sighed, mainly to himself, knowing that when Betty was on a mission, she wasn't easily distracted. Now Jughead Jones was not the tallest man in the building, but we was tall enough to easily survey the crowd. He was on the lookout for black hair and pointy cat ears.

He felt a sudden jerk from his hand as was propelled forward by the blonde and he thinks he heard "Found her!" but he wasn't quite sure. His attention back on his pretty blonde partner, he also found Veronica sitting at one of the booths with Archie ( _How did he find her first?!_ ).

"Ronnie!" Betty yelled as she left Jughead behind in favor of bum-rushing her best friend.

Veronica turned at the sound of her name and eyes widened for just a moment taking in Betty's appearance and accepting the bone crushing hug.

Once Betty released her grip, Veronica held her at arm's length and very obviously checked her out. "B! Damn girl, you look hot! I'm sure your clown prince approves" She winked suggestively at Jughead.

Betty could sense herself blushing again and giggled to hide her embarrassment. She looked back at Jughead, her hand reaching out to him to bring him closer and in her Harley accent she said "Well _Mista J_ likes the new look."

"Mr. J, huh?" Veronica looked between Betty and Jughead, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Well lucky you Juggiekins, I thought for sure you were going to come as Edgar Allen Poe"

Jughead cringed at the nickname. Veronica seemed to have a horrible habit of adding "-kins" to any boy's name. He absolutely hated it, but just like he couldn't say no to Betty, **no one** could say no to Veronica. He didn't need or want the confrontation.

"Hilarious. I thought we're supposed to dress up as something you aren't for Halloween. How boring would I be if I just came as myself." He added sarcastically, rolling his eyes for good measure.

"Aw _Puddin_ , you can be such a stick in the mud sometimes." Betty teased him with a faux frown.

As Jughead was about to reply, Veronica just as quickly interrupted. "Not to break up whatever was about to happen, but Harley Quinn and I need to hit the dance floor! C'mon B let's tear this place up!"

And they were off, B&V set off towards the dance floor, their dates left behind to watch. Betty looked back apologetically and mouthed "Sorry" to Jughead, to which he only chuckled and waved a hand at her showing that he wasn't bothered.

"I don't know how the girls can dance in those shoes all night" Archie said as Jughead sat down next to him.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Jughead replied. "Let's hit the snack bar. You know I'm starving and I have a feeling they're going to be out there for a while."

"Yea alright, I could use some food too." Archie said as the maneuvered their way to the snack bar.

In the meantime, Betty was having a blast on the dance floor. She wasn't a great dancer, but she could definitely groove to a beat and not look like a complete idiot. She was having fun dancing with her best friend without a care in the world.

"Oh my God B, honestly this costume is amazing!" Veronica yelled.

"Yea?! I made it myself. Took me like 2 weeks!" Betty yelled back.

Veronica bobbed her head appreciatively, impressed by her best friend's handiwork. "Not bad Cooper, it looks amazing."

Betty just smiled and twirled around in jubilee.

"So what's up with the accent and the Mr. J thing?"

Betty looked at her friend sheepishly "It's Harley's accent...and what she calls The Joker." She shrugged. "I watched the old cartoons on youtube to get the accent right. I thought he would like that"

Veronica just laughed. "Oh girl, he definitely likes it. Even eating he can't take his eyes off of you!" With that, she grabbed Betty's arms and switched places with her and Betty caught a glimpse of her now favorite clown casually eating a mountain of snacks ( _surprise, surprise_ ) and talking to Archie, but his eyes never left hers.

Her skin suddenly felt very hot and she got a little bashful as she turned her right knee in as her right hand waved sweetly at him as her left hand twirled a piece of hair from her pigtail.

"Um, excuse me B! You're dancing with me right now so get those fuck-me eyes out of here so we can get back to dancing!"

Betty gasped dramatically at Veronica's insinuation. "Veronica Lodge! I do not have fuck-me eyes!" She practically screeched.

"Ha. Betty if you don't, your Mr. J certainly does." She raised her eyebrows suggestively as her thumb pointed behind her.

"Huh? What? No...um...whatever let's get back to dancing!" Betty shouted as she tried to regain some semblance of composure. Veronica just laughed at her best friend and easily jumped back into the beat.

"So what's up with the accents and nicknames?" Archie asked casually.

"I don't know. She started it when I picked her up and it just kind of stuck. She told me she's been practicing the accent" He chuckled softly at the memory of her confession.

Archie laughed and shook his head as he said "Yea that definitely sounds like Betty. Always trying to impress someone. Still surprised that you're going along with it though. And the hair, talk about really committing to the role"

"Yea accents and impersonations aren't really my thing, and this is just a temporary dye, but I could tell she put a lot of thought and effort to the costume so I figured I'd play along if it'll make her happy."

"You sound whipped Jug" Archie teased as he nudged his best friend.

Jughead shot him a glare "As long as Betty's holding the whip, I don't really see the problem" and continued munching on his snacks.

Archie just laughed harder, knowing there was no real anger in his glare and only now realizing how much of a closet romantic Jughead could be. They changed topics and enjoyed their company while their dates danced away.

The girls eventually joined them, very tired and extremely sweaty from their ultimate dance off. Betty plopped herself next to Jughead and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Have fun out there _Puddin_?" He asked as he offered her a Hershey's kiss.

She smiled lazily and nodded her head as she opened her mouth. Jughead took the hint and placed the kiss on her tongue.

"Well that's an innuendo if I ever saw one" Veronica said as she smirked at their exchange.

Archie just laughed and Betty bashfully cuddled closer into Jughead's arm trying to hide her face. Not even Betty was safe from Veronica's lack of filter.

"Yea yea yea, we're adorable. C'mon Bets, I need a drink and you look like you could use one too" Jughead said dryly as he stood up and offered his hand to his clown princess.

"Whatever you say _Mista J_ " she said dreamily as she took his hand.

"Those two are too much. I wonder if they're going to keep up with the weird nicknames all night." Veronica thought out loud.

Archie chuckled and gave Veronica a squeeze "As long as Betty keeps it up, so will Jug."

Veronica looked down at the caped crusader and shrugged. "Let's go find Kev and the others. I'm dying to see how everyone's costume turned out!"

As much as Betty thought she wasn't a great dancer, Jughead could barely be even considered one. She'd known that for a long time now, long before they even thought about each other in this way, and she didn't want to pressure him into dancing with her. No matter how much she wanted to. So she did the next best thing, as they walked to the drinks table she began dancing on her own, pretending Jughead was dancing with her.

He felt her moving quite a bit from their held hands and turned around to see what was causing his blonde partner to move so much. When she saw her, he found himself utterly amazed at the sight. Her eyes were closed and she had a silly little grin on her lips as she moved to the music in a way he'd never seen before. She was completely in her own world and he desperately wanted to be a part of it.

"Do you want to dance _Darlin_?"

Her eyes shot open at the question and meekly nodded her head as she maintained eye contact with him. He smiled softly at her and brought her head close to his so he could attempt to yell/whisper in her ear.

"I'm not so great at this so don't laugh. Let's go to the corner over there"

She shot him a curious look. He nearly laughed at her face, she looked like a little puppy with her head tilted that way. "So other people can't see me make a fool of myself"

She giggled at his honestly, "Ok, wherever is fine with me. Just follow my lead _Mista J_ " and she practically dragged him to the outskirts of the dancefloor into a semi-private corner.

She turned her back to him so her back was flush against his chest and grabbed his hands and placed them over her hips. Jughead visibly and audibly gulped at the sensation. Sure they've had a few _intimate_ moments together, never really going all the way, but most definitely flirting dangerously with the line. But something about this position, in front of what he assumed was the whole school, was so... _bad_ , in the absolute best way possible.

She didn't even give him a warning as started swinging her hips to the fast beat of whatever song was playing. He didn't really listen to the radio often, but he recognized some parts of the song. Truthfully, he could barely concentrate on anything else but the delicious way her body touched his. At no moment were their bodies ever separated, somewhere somehow they managed to always remain in constant contact and he reveled in it. He dropped his head down to rest his chin on her shoulder so they were cheek to cheek, his arms snaking around her waist effectively caging her in.

Betty was on cloud nine. She always thoroughly enjoyed every moment when they got to touch, no matter how small or how intimate. The tiny spark she felt as their skin touched always brought a smile to her face.

She was doing her best to dance in rhythm to the song, feeling the music coursing through her body. She would roll her hips over his pants, sometimes slowly and deliberately, sometimes quick and without abandon. She was truly enjoying herself and not taking this moment for granted. Feeling his body practically fused with hers as she grinded on him in a way normal Betty wouldn't dare to do.

With his head on her shoulder, she reached her hands up and started running her fingers through his temporary green hair. Her hips still swaying to the beat as the song changed to something a bit slower.

Without either of them being great dancers, they still managed to be in almost perfect sync. All Jughead had to do was follow her, as if he would dream of doing anything else. He felt like he was doing a good enough job. He moved his hips to the right when she did, and did the same when she moved to the left. Once the slow song started, there was no gap between them anymore. The slow tempo allowing their bodies to move more calmly, but at the same even more sensually.

He practically moaned when he felt her hands in his hair. He absolutely loved the feeling. It felt like he was being treasured and with her body moving with his, the feeling was indescribably. He kissed her cheek softly and made no effort to pull away. She ran her right hand down to his free cheek and turned to face him.

This was unusual for him. Not that he wasn't happy to see her face ( _trust me, he was always happy to see her face_ ), but he just wasn't really sure of how to dance with her in this position.

She could see the hesitation in his eyes and smiled brightly. She moved so that one of his legs was sandwiched in between hers and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His hands found her lower back and pulled her closer to him. It wasn't a full on makeout session, but they could feel their love and passion flowing between them.

That all changed when in the middle of their kiss, she rolled her hips experimentally and this proved to be the clown prince's undoing. He moaned into her mouth and his hands moved almost frantically across her body. Across her back, waist, arms, neck, face, anywhere he could reach he wanted to touch. Tongues clashing, tasting and invading each other's mouths while his hands explored.

Knowing that a simple roll of her hips was enough to elicit such a positive response, she tried it again and continued moving as the song played. Her hands moved to his head again, gently massaging his scalp with the slight scratch of her nails, his hands holding onto her face tightly giving her no opportunity to move or stop ( _not like she wanted to_ ).

Their kiss was feverish and almost desperate. His lips were like nectar to her and she could never get enough of it. She found herself insatiable when it came to Jughead and his kisses, she could never get enough and she could tire of them.

Jughead's mind was more or less on the same plane, except for the fact that he couldn't think at all. His mind was a complete blank, something that he had only experienced when kissing Betty and it was like a much needed vacation. Who would have thought that Jughead Jones' best medicine to an overactive mind was the tempting lips of Betty Cooper?

Betty was forcefully brought back to reality when Jughead pulled away from her violently. When she finally opened her eyes she saw the determined glare in his. She was a bit confused and then he suddenly spun around and grabbed her hand, dragging her to some unknown destination.

Still a little dazed from their make-out she tried to form a coherent thought. "Wait...Juggie what's wrong? Did something happen?"

He remained silent, quietly dragging her towards the double doors under the exit sign that she was not familiar with. He looked almost angry and Betty decided to wait until they were where he wanted them to be before she continued with her questions.

Once they finally made it through the doors, she found themselves in a dimly lit alleyway outside of the building.

"Wha-" She began before his lips crashed onto hers. He was ferocious in his assault. She had never seen him quite so aggressive and it took her completely by surprise. She was against the wall of the building and his hands were on either side of her. She couldn't help but feel a little turned on by the possessive action. Aggressive Juggie was hot, and dripping with sexiness, she hoped to see more of him in the future. However, much to her chagrin, he pulled away again after a minute, and placed his forehead on hers.

He was taking deep breaths in what she assumed was him trying to calm himself "Sorry, I didn't really want to put on a show for everyone." He apologized when he caught his breath.

"Show? People were watching us!?" She asked as her mind went into panic mode.

"Yea I saw some people looking, but I also didn't want to stop" He said as he smirked at her.

"Good. I didn't either _Mista J_ " she ended seductively.

"Betty seriously, you gotta stop with the Mista J stuff. I'm honestly losing whatever self-control I've managed to maintain throughout the night. I don't know if it's the accent or what, but it's driving crazy. In the best way possible" he added.

Betty liked the idea of making Jughead go crazy. Hell, _he_ made _her_ crazy, it's only fair if she reciprocated.

With her index finger and thumb, she grabbed his chin and said "Aww...is _Mista J_ gettin soft on his little ol' _Puddin_? You know you could always take a ride on your Harley." she replied with a wink.

She honestly had NO IDEA where this seductress came from! She couldn't believe she actually said that to him! She remembers seeing an episode of the old Batman cartoon and her saying something similar to that, but cartoon Harley most certainly did not say it in the way that Betty just had. But she said it, and while she meant it, she wasn't sure how he was going to react.

He stood there for a moment like a statue, at a complete loss for words. _Did she just say what I think she said?_ He thought. He was in an alternate universe. That had to be it. No way would his sweet and kind Betty Cooper say those words. It was so sexy and sultry, and so unlike her normal behavior. And yet he couldn't help but admit that he loved it. He didn't want to be like the rest of the primitive thinking males in his school. Their minds completely and totally occupied with sex and everything having to do it.

"I'm…*ahem*...I'm just messing around Juggie." She said with a forced smile. "Just keeping in character. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I heard her say that one time and I think it just slipped out. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She could barely look at him and it immediately broke his heart.

"Bets, you got the wrong idea." He started as he tried to console her. "I was just really shocked to hear you say that. It's not every day a girl asks me to 'ride his harley' and the girl's name being Harley" He said, trying to diffuse the awkward situation with a light laugh.

She looked up at him with a mock glare "That's right you don't. We'll be having different problems if that were the case."

He laughed openly at her remark and she giggled along with him.

"Either way, I'm sorry if it was a bit too much. I'll be sure to keep the rest of the night PG." She added with a wink.

"I think I can handle PG-13." He mused.

"Ok _Mista J_ , well now that we've agreed upon that, I think it's time we head back inside. I don't need Veronica to call out the search party for me." She shivered at the thought and he grabbed her hand to head back inside.

"Good point, let's go _Darlin_. I never got my drink anyways"

* * *

 **Yay! A bughead makeup session that got a little hot and heavy ;) I hope you all liked it.**

 **In case anyone was wondering, Joker doesn't actually call Harley puddin' all that often if at all, but he does sometimes call her darlin', Harls, or even poo I've read. That was totally my bad for not realizing it earlier, so that's why Jughead is starting to call her darlin' in this chapter (I didn't like the nickname 'poo' and puddin' was getting used way too much! I might add Harls later on because it reminds me of Jughead calling Betty Bets which is adorable to me)**

 **So if you missed any characters, worry not! I'll be sure to add more in the next chapter and have some more interactions between our favorite couple. I'm still working on it so if you'd like to see someone specifically or have an idea of what you'd like to see happen, I'm all ears and open to them!**

 **Thank you all again so much for your reviews, they really brighten my day! Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Giggling away Jughead and Betty walked hand in hand back to the party, feeling a lot better after their little rendezvous. Betty was practically skipping back to the party and her smile was so pure and happy that it even made Jughead smile.

Betty was in her own world, completely unaware and uncaring of the world around her, and she couldn't be happier. There was something about Jughead that just brought upon this unfiltered bliss and she was sure that she would never let go of something so pure and right. Him being by her side, supporting her, loving her, appreciating her. It was all she's ever wanted and she found it in the most unlikeliest of places. Although it brought Polly so much pain and sadness, somewhere deep down in a place she would never openly admit, she was sort of glad the Jason's death was able to bring them together.

She suddenly stopped and turned abruptly to face her other half and planted a hasty kiss on his lips. The kiss was so quick that it was over before he could even respond.

"You know how much I love you right?" Betty asked as she gazed into his bright blue eyes.

Taken aback but her sudden change in mood he replied cautiously with a "Yes…." His eyebrow was raised and he looked completely and utterly confused. She loved that about him as well. He was always so open with his emotions around her, she rarely had to guess what he was thinking or feeling because he didn't need to keep his guard up around her.

"I love you too" He continued, and she knew that although it was true, he was only saying it because he had no idea what was going on and he felt like he needed to cover his bases. The idea made her laugh.

Her laughter only further confusing him, he decided to stay quiet until he could get a clue as to what she was feeling. It wasn't unusual for Betty to just blurt out her feelings to him (she did it often and it was normally really adorable), but she seemed so desperate to tell him, it worried him for a bit. He didn't like it when he couldn't read what she was feeling. It always put him on edge. And _he_ was supposed to be the enigma. Ha.

After a few seconds of laughing, she finally put him out of his misery. "Sorry Juggie, I was just thinking about how happy you make me and felt the need to show it." She was all smiles, still giggling as she answered his unspoken question.

He visibly relaxed realizing that Betty was just being Betty, and grabbed a hold of her waist as they continued walking. "You make me crazy you know that? Absolutely insane." There was no malice in his accusation, only love and adoration. She just smiled up at him and replied simply "Ditto."

The party was still in full swing, obviously not missing a beat at the couple's departure. As they made their way to the punch bowl and each got a drink, they decided to go hunting for their friends again.

"THERE YOU ARE!" They whipped their heads around to the yell and saw Veronica heading towards them.

"B where have you been?! The night is young and we still have plenty of dancing to do! C'mon the gang is in the middle" Veronica said as she grabbed Betty's wrist and dragged her to their friends. Betty managed to latch onto Jughead's wrist to make him follow her before she was launched into the crowd.

After a bit of pushing a shoving, she was reunited with the rest of her friends. Kevin, Cheryl, Archie, Veronica, and even Reggie and the Pussycats had joined their dance circle. Reggie looked great with his Dracula costume and the Pussycats, who normally were always matching, had surprisingly different costumes. Josie looked flawless in her Cleopatra costume, while Valerie looked like she would fit right in with her head to toe 60's hippie gear, and Melody looked like a fierce (but so adorable) lion tamer.

The group greeted the newcomers and went back to their dancing, not another care in the world. Betty was dancing along to the beat, but she felt something missing. She looked behind her and noticed that her clown prince was just standing behind her, not really moving or swaying to the music at all, calmly drinking his punch. He would have looked ridiculous, but the costume was actually working in his favor she deemed. The whole brooding and pensive look just made it seem like he was plotting his next attack on Gotham.

He seemed so out of place in the midst of the teenage dancing machines, and thankfully he didn't seem to mind all that much. Even before they started dating, Jughead would still attend the school dances if food was being served. He would hang around his small circle of friends or the snack table until he had his fill and headed home. But this time was very different since they were here together, so she wanted to dance together as well.

She gave him a pout, attempting to convey in such a small action that she wanted to dance with him. He smiled sardonically at the action and slowly shook his head no.

She turned to face him fully and leaned into his ear to try and be as private as possible, but before she could say anything he quickly said "Your feminine wiles are no match for my desire for self-preservation. No way I'm dancing in front of everyone here."

He backed away from her with an arrogant smirk believing he had just beaten the notorious Betty Cooper. But he was wrong. So very, _very_ wrong. In his efforts to stop her from asking him to dance (he didn't think he could refuse if she actually asked) he forgot one little thing about his dear _puddin_. Betty Cooper loved a challenge, and even more so, she loved proving people wrong.

His arrogant smile left as quickly as it came when he saw the fire in her eyes. He was in trouble. He had no idea what she was cooking up, but it never meant anything good for him.

"Is that so?" She asked, the challenge slipping from her lips so seductively he nearly groaned at the sound.

"Bets, please...you know how I feel about dancing." He pleaded as he held onto her arms. It was his only option at this point and he felt no shame begging this enticing (and usually very understanding) woman for mercy.

She looked like she was about to give in, but the spark was reignited at the sound of the new song and she was sure that he would succumb to her 'feminine wiles' as he dubbed them. Feeling uncharacteristically sexy and confident (only _he_ seemed to make her feel that way), she sauntered away from him and into their circle of friends so everyone could clearly see her, while her eyes were trained on her clown.

She listened to the uptempo pop song and smirked triumphantly at her flustered partner; She loved this song. She began dancing rhythmically to the beat, and while the beat was fast paced, her body moved in a slow groove somehow still keeping pace with the song. She was mesmerising and all eyes were on her as she heard her friends start cheering her on.

Betty was in her own world now, no longer looking at her kicked puppy, and she was thriving in it. It's been awhile since she was the center of attention and she was making the most of the few and far between experience. Not that she exactly _craved_ the experience, but it sure was nice every now and then.

Her hips were moving in a deliciously slow seduction and Jughead was completely hypnotized by her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her even if he wanted to. He licked his lower lip as she slowly tempted and tortured him with each dip from her hips. She looked good enough to eat, and he definitely wanted a taste. He was suddenly knocked out of his naughty fantasy when he felt a hand slam onto his shoulder.

"Man what are you _doing_ Darko?!" He heard Reggie yell "Get out there and dance with her before someone else does!"

He looked at Reggie and back towards Betty almost panicked at the idea that someone would even dare lay a hand on her while she was dancing like that. He knew that this dance was meant for his eyes only, but his unintentional challenge brought this siren of a woman out into the public's eye, and while he liked to consider himself a man above foolish emotions like jealousy, quite frankly the leering looks from the surrounding men focused on the obviously sexy blonde was not sitting well with him.

Suddenly Archie was on his other side jumping into the conversation "Yea seriously man. The moves and costume are not on your side right now."

"Thanks pal, like I wasn't aware of that already." He added dryly. "Sorry. I'm not a fan of her ever-growing fan club." he said as he rolled his eyes.

Archie only laughed at his reaction "Dude then get out there and stake your claim!"

"My _claim_? I don't own Betty, Arch. I just don't like the way other guys ogle her. Just because I feel possessive doesn't mean I actually possess her." He replied coolly as he crossed his arms.

"As gentlemanly as that is, I'm not sure that the great wall of River Vixens can hold off the hyenas for much longer." Kevin interjected as he pointed towards the dancing girls.

The boys whipped their heads around and focused on the lovely ladies. Jughead saw Betty, still in her own world, surrounded by her girl friends. They really did seem like a great wall, keeping the other males at bay, dancing around her the way girls do. But it was as if the guys were wild animals and they continued to circle their prey, waiting for the right moment to attack.

He let out a disgruntled sigh and marched towards the seductress, obviously upset at the turn of events, but not exactly angry either. He definitely liked what he was seeing, but on the flip side he didn't like everyone else seeing this normally _very_ private side of her. Her eyes were still closed as she continued to sway as a new song played and he paused for just a moment when he reached her. Man did he hate it when she won, the benefits were well worth losing, but that smug grin of hers haunted his dreams. While not very sporty, Jughead Jones was quite the competitor and sore loser when it came to Betty's challenges.

"Attaboy!" He heard Reggie yell. _Ugh…_ he thought to himself _he's just as bad as they are_.

Begrudgingly, he grabbed her devilish hips and roughly pulled her into him. She gasped at the sudden intrusion of her personal space and was about to attack her intruder ( _who has the nerve to just grab a girl like that?!_ ) and she quickly relaxed upon seeing her favorite brooding man's face. He seemed to be sulking more than usual, but she was all smiles.

She vaguely heard a 'Woo! Get some!' from who she believed was Reggie and other implied cheers and she rolled her eyes at their friends' reactions. They were only dancing!

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she swayed against his body. He kept his hands on her hips and he looked like a lost puppy trying to desperately keep up with her and not make a fool of himself in front of their friends. She knew he was still not 100% comfortable with PDA (just the occasional hand holding and maybe just sitting a little too close to each other, but that was it) and she really appreciated how he would step out of his comfort zone just to make her happy.

She decided that she already won his little challenge and she would put him out his misery, and out of the spotlight. She smiled brightly at him and he just kept his annoyed glare intact. She laughed at his complete aversion to being in the spotlight and made to move out of the inner circle and back to the sidelines.

She heard the groans and complains from her friends at their departure, and she turned to face them with a laugh. She pulled the girls with her and they began their own dance party. The group was back to cheering and the guys joined in, not wanting to be left out of the very sensual 21st century dancing. The remaining wolves backed away sensing the obvious male stand off from Gotham's (and Dracula's!) finest. Once the group was thoroughly distracted by their dance partners, Betty brought her attention back to her now upset clown.

"Why the long face?" she asked coyly, knowing damn well why he was upset.

He rolled his eyes at her. "You know damn well why." See? She could him like a book.

"Aw c'mon Juggie it was just a little dance. You couldn't have expected to go a dance party and not...well, dance! I know this isn't your scene so we'll take it slow from here on out. I pinky promise!" She said as she raised her right first with her pinky finger sticking out.

He chuckled at her way of dealing with almost anything and everything and smiled at her. "Alright, but you're gonna owe me big after this" he warned as he brought his own pinky to loop with hers.

"Oh trust me, I have a few things in mind…" She said it with a playful glimmer in her eye and the guarantee of untold promises. He couldn't resist but to follow her lead back to their group. God he would do anything for this girl.

"Yea, me too" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

 **So who else is pretty much dying from this hiatus? *aggressively raises hand* I feel like a drug addict in serious need of my weekly bughead fix. Hopefully episode 8 will be enough to hold us off! From the spoilers it looks like we'll get a few more bughead moments *swoon***

 **So yea, just another fluffy chapter for my favorite teens. I like the idea of jealous Jughead and not really being able to deal with it well haha...** **Anyways, once again thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, follows! I can't tell you how much it makes my day. Literally even if you only read my story, that's so amazing. You guys are awesome and I love reading your feedback.**

 **Also, someone mentioned something about a Christmas special and I _love_ that idea. Christmas is my favorite holiday so be on the lookout for another fic about it. Not sure how long it'll be (one-shot or multi-chaptered) but we'll see how inspiration strikes.**

 **Please send me your feedback and thoughts! I always love to read them!**


End file.
